


Rules of the Ruler

by HeroFizzer



Category: Bowsette - Fandom, Super Mario
Genre: Bowsette - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian, Scissoring, Squirting, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Tired of Bowser kidnapping her, Peach finally decides to take a new approach with the beast, letting her take her crown to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. With just one catch...





	Rules of the Ruler

Bowser laughs manically as he stands on the castle's balcony, allowing him to oversee the Mushroom Kingdom from afar. From here he can see Mario clearing out the last of the Koopalings, ready to take him on in his home turf, a castle that he has spent time and time again renovating in order to finally deal with that pesky plumber once and for all.

The dragon continues to cackle to himself as he head back into his throne room, where he has Princess Peach captured and tied up for the umpteenth time, a position that the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom has grown a bit weary of. His Goombas and Koopa Troopas stand by, awaiting the orders of their superior while two Hammer Bros. keep an eye on the tied up royalty. Even with all these soldiers around, Peach knew the pattern by now; capture her, taunt Mario, make him travel across seven distinct areas of the Kingdom, fend off Bowser's troops within the castle, beat him, save her. The routine grows quite nerve racking to Peach's mind, which finally makes her ask aloud, “Hey, Bowser? Why do you keep kidnapping me?”

As he sits down on his throne, crossing his leg as he looks to the princess at his side, Bowser shrugs. “At this point, it's just to show I can.” the dragon beast replies. “Yeah, the pesky plumber always comes back for you, he beats my leather hind good, but you know what else? I keep coming back! And what else am I gonna do with my time, huh? It's not like I haven't spent the last...uh...the last...” With a pause, Bowser looks down at his fingers, counting the low number of digits in an attempt to look intelligent in front of his victim. “Oh, who CARES how many years it's been!?” shouts Bowser, throwing his arms up. “At least when Mario's out of the way, I can finally go back to doing what I want most; ruling the Mushroom Kingdom!”

It's in that moment that Peach had a thought, one that would be quite risky, but was worth gambling with. “So...that's it?” she asks nonchalantly. “All this time, you've just wanted to rule the Mushroom Kingdom?”

In the middle of a loud cackling, Bowser stops, hearing what the princess asks him. “What? What do you MEAN that's it? Of COURSE I've wanted to rule the Mushroom Kingdom! What kinda question is that?” Despite the negative glare in Peach's eyes, Bowser presumes to pet her gorgeous blonde hair, mussing it slightly while knocking her crown off the top. “Heheheh...I still remember wanting to make you my blushing bride, Peach. Traveling the whole damn world and then going into space AGAIN just to make it happen! Hell, I can remember the very first time I kidnapped you, ready to make you mine, but then I had to stand back and protect my own palace because none of my guards were smart enough to keep Mario back. But THIS time, I got it good!”

Peach sighs, shaking her head mostly in disappointment, while also trying to get her petted hair back in place. “Okay then Bowser. It's yours.”

The dragon's eyes grow wide with shock. “Wait...wait what? What'd you just say?”

“I said it's yours, Bowser. If you want the kingdom so badly, all you need to do is put the crown on.” She nods her head in the direction of the crown, which had rolled off to the side after Bowser had pet it off her scalp. “And then you become the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom.”

As Bowser slowly turns his head to the crown, staring wide eyed and hopeful, a lone tear slowly creeps out of the ducts, trickling down his bull-like cheek. Turning to Peach, he asks, “Y-You mean that's it? I just gotta put it on? Holy shit, why didn't you say anything sooner?!”

Peach shrugs, despite being tied up. “I dunno, I just didn't think that was all you wanted.” Peach fails to hide the mischievous smirk on her face as a Koopa Paratroopa swoops in for the crown, grabbing it to give to the sitting King Koopa. With the symbol of royalty over the kingdom now in his hands, Bowser slowly and dramatically places it atop his orange hair, smiling victoriously as his troops cheer him on.

“Hell yeah!” Bowser shouts, punching the air with his fist. “It's time for King Bowser to finally rule over the Mushroom Kingdom!”

“No it isn't.” giggles Peach.

Immediately Bowser turns to Peach, a conflicted expression on his face. “But...but you just said-”

“Oh, you'd rule it all right.” Peach says, smirking at her captor. “You just won't be ruling it looking like that.”

Just before Bowser can ask what she means by that, his body blinks about, the same way it would if he were to eat a mushroom or grab a fire flower. He's aware that his body is transforming, but into what he has no idea. When the blinking ends, he looks down at his claws, only to find that he has more fingers than he's ever asked for, though his skin remains the same shade of orange-yellow he's known for. With a look of horror on his face, Bowser sees the reaction of his troops, which he finds...startling. He sweats as he sees the many dropped jaws among the Mombasa and Koopa Troopas, while finding an unusual sign of lust in their eyes. “Wh-What are you all looking at?” Bowser asks, immediately slapping his mouth as his usually deep voice, while still gravelly, now sounds like an alto with a bad throat. Trying his best to ignore the laughter of Peach behind him, the dragon commands, “All of you better stop gawking at me and get me a damn mirror NOW!”

As if within seconds, a pair of Boos fly in with a mirror in hand, with the reflection causing Bowser to look back in horror. He sees that his facial features have turned human, feminine at that, reminding himself of the princess he captures often. Though his horns are still in place, his orange hair is thankfully there, though it looks like a much messier version of Peach's. His body, naked because he never wears any clothes, is wide and thick, yet much more toned and muscular than the princess's, with a six pack of abs and thighs that could crush a watermelon. His cheeks turn bright red, with his hands, now bearing sharp fingernails instead of claws, reach for the round orbs that now rest permanently on his chest, squeezing them out of morbid curiosity. The spiked armbands and collar remain on him, though that's the least of his worries currently. Turning slightly, he sees that his tail remains, as well as his green shell, though it appears a bit smaller than before, but still remains overly confused and anxious. “What the fuck did this crown do to me?!” screeches Bowser.

“Uh...you got hot, boss.” says a Koopa Troopa.

“Can...can you sit on my face, master Bowser?” asks a Goomba.

“NO I WON'T DO THAT!” shouts Bowser. Turning back to face the princess, the now female human ruler barks, “You! Tell me what the fuck you did to me RIGHT NOW!”

As she laughs, Peach turns to the Hammer Bros., asking them politely, “Oh boys, would you be a dear and untie me please?” Her eyelashes flutter sweetly at the two, who do as they're asked after a moment of hesitance. Now free of the ropes, Peach stands up, slowly approaching Bowser and his new female form as she speaks. “Isn't it obvious, Bowser? Or should I call you Bowsette?”

“Nobody's calling me anything until you explain your sorry ass!”

Now standing before the dragon turned human, Peach runs her finger down Bowser's chin, resting it on his chest while she circles one of his exposed nipples. “See, I never learned this until I became the ruler myself, because I had always thought it weird I had two moms, two queens ruling over the Mushroom Kingdom. But it turns out, when the male ruler takes over, wearing the crown on his head, he becomes the Queen of the kingdom. It's been written for ages that a woman must rule over the land, no ifs, ands, or buts.”

Bowser's body shivers as Peach plays with her breast, poking away at the nipple and giving it a flick that causes her to wince. “Ngh! So you're telling me if I ever wanna rule the Mushroom Kingdom, I gotta do it looking like THIS?!” Bowser slaps Peach's hand away, still blushing as she covers her breasts from the princess.

“Yup. But don't worry, I think you'll do just fine.” Peach moans, rubbing at the private region of her outfit's skirt, while the troops stare on in disbelief. “Could someone be a dear and unzip me?” she asks, causing the Koopas and Goombas to almost trample over one another for this one simple task. Eventually it's a Paratroopa that kindly unzips the outfit, allowing Peach to undress herself immediately. Bowsette's jaw drops as she stares at the princess, seeing her slim, curvy body now without clothes, while his troops stare on with their own fantasies. Turning her head to see the many troops, Peach gives her naked backside a smack, running her fingers up her ass cheek before letting go, the Koopas and Goombas eyeing it as it jiggles.

As Peach approaches her again, Bowsette turns away out of embarrassment, despite them both now being naked in front of his army. Peach, still enjoying the way Bowsette treats her transformation, approaches her from behind, moaning as she wraps her arms to reach for her chest, her groin intentionally grinding against the sharp spikes that rest on Bowsette's tail, rubbing against it enough so that it goes between her folds. She bites her lower lip as she holds Bowsette closer to her, avoiding the spiky nature of her much smaller shell.

“Mmmm, you feel so soft,” Peach says, squeezing down on Bowsette's breasts, “I bet you never thought you could feel like this before, could you?”

“H-Hey! Careful back there!” Bowsette says nervously. “Don't get too close to my shell, you idiot! I don't need you impaling yourself.”

“Awww, it's cute how concerned you are for me.” Peach giggles, rubbing her hand over Bowsette's face, giving her cheek a pinch. The dragon turned woman groans, looking away from the troops as they continue to gawk at the performance before them. She has no idea what they're even thinking, other than how they can't believe their boss is now an attractive piece of beefcake being toppled sexually by a much slimmer princess that he's always managed to capture up until now. With her pussy now drenched from playing with the spikes on her tail, Peach moves around to face Bowsette face to face, giving her breasts another squeeze, with her thumbs pushing into the nipples. She watches as Bowsette tenses up, her meaty hands balling up into fists as the princess thumbs away at the pink nubs on her orange-yellow skin.

The dragon becomes even more confused when he watches Peach slowly squat at his feet, her hands remaining atop her breasts a while longer. It's only now that he realizes he's missing his special little mushroom, having an internal scream as he wonders what her next move will be. She only watches on as the blonde leans into her crotch, her tongue sticking out before it pokes against another small nub on his groin. Bowsette flinches, her eyes rolling back from the sensation she feels as the princess guides her tongue down to the new folds on his body, flicking away at them and gathering up the small drops of fluid that she finds resting on them. “What are you doing...?” grunts Bowsette, taking a deep breath.

“Eating you out, silly.” Peach says with a teasing laugh. “I can't believe you've never seen two women go at it before.”

“Rgh...you make it sound like...you princesses do this a lot...” groans Bowsette, trying to keep his composure as Peach nibbles down on her clit. She seethes air through her teeth, which remained as sharp as fangs after the transformation, feeling the light biting of the princess as she gives it a light tug, shaking her head from side to side. The princess laughs, watching the way Bowsette squirms while she uses her mouth to play with her pussy.

“Aw, Bowsette, am I turning you on?” Peach asks, bringing her fingers against the folds. “I think you're enjoying this more than I thought.”

“I don't even know what's going on!” Bowser cries out, burying her face in her hands. Her body freezes up after she feels Peach's fingers slowly inject themselves inside her muff, her tongue sticking out the further inside the princess's digits go. Her eye twitches as the blonde pushes up against a spongey area within her body, which creates more stimulation than she can handle. “Oh, oh fuck!” Bowser says, grabbing hold of Peach's blonde hair. “Keep doing that. Just...don't ask, just keep doing it!”

Peach giggles as she watches the way Bowsette becomes aroused by her touch, continuing to press against the sponge-like area within her vagina. Leaning back into her clit, the princess locks her lips around the nub, flicking her tongue away while sucking into the special button. She moans pleasantly at the way Bowsette reacts, gripping her blonde hair tightly as a sign that something's about to happen. “Bowsette, are you about to cum?”

“I...I guess...” Bowsette replies, biting down on her knuckle, leaving a light fang mark on her skin. “It feels...good...”

Hearing this, Peach pulls her fingers out of Bowsette's snatch, her tips leaving a trail of clear fluids that connect back to her folds. As Peach stands up, the dragon turned woman looks on in confusion, still hot and bothered by the way the princess turned her on. “Hey! Don't stop!” Bowsette commands. “I was liking that, you fucking tease! Get back down there and – MPH!”

The transformed beast's eyes widen, her voice muffled by the princess as they lock lips, with the slender blonde managing to push against the stronger looking Bowsette enough that she topples the 'new' ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Laying on top of her shell, Bowsette's whole face goes red as Peach crawls on top of her, positioning herself so that her own vaginal folds rest against hers. “Now what are you doing?” Bowsette asks.

“Oh, Bowsette, we really need to get you out more.” Peach giggles, grinding against Bowsette's groin. “It's called scissoring. Have you never seen anyone do this before?”

“L-Look, I don't...mph...I don't see all that much, I mean I see a lot from atop here, but I'm not...that aware...” Bowsette sucks on her lower lip, her long fingernails digging into the red carpet that adorns her throne room.

Peach scoffs, still looking down smugly at the transformed beast. “I guess it's hard to really pay attention when the closest thing to a female you know is Wendy.” As she continues to rock against Bowsette's body, Peach leans in to circle her finger around her nipple, asking, “So, tell me something, IS she actually your daughter? I can see a resemblance, but you never really address the Koopalings as such.”

“That's...rgh...I can't...” Bowsette's eyes roll back as she tries to respond, the sensation of Peach pounding her pussy against her own becoming too much to bear. The princess continues to laugh at the way Bowsette reacts to such sexual activity, though her skin slowly begins to form beads of sweat, while her fluids leak out of her own muff, aroused yet dominant with her longtime captor.

The troops, meanwhile, stare in awe of what unfolds before them, watching as Peach pounds into Bowsette, drops of their fluids splashing onto the carpet. The many Koopas and Goombas have no idea what to do, mostly because they've never found themselves in such a lewd situation before. All they can do is watch in awe of the action, with Princess Peach holding up one of Bowsette's legs for better access to her pussy.

Soon the way Peach thrusts against Bowsette becomes much more aggressive, their skin glistening with sweat as the princess leans over her captor, smiling as she feels the climax slowly rising. The orange haired woman pants heavily, staring at Peach with begging eyes while her tongue sticks out, as if she's ready to feel her first orgasm as a female. Deciding it's time, Peach gives one hard buck to Bowsette's snatch, crying out loudly as she squirts her juices out against the former dragon, coating her orange-yellow skin with her fluids. Bowsette growls through her fangs, arching her back with her thick legs pushing into the ground. Her troops stare on with awe as she blasts her juices out like a geyser into the air, catching herself and Peach underneath the torrential downpour that follows after such a strong orgasm.

With their hair drenched and their bodies coated in vaginal cum, Peach collapses atop Bowsette's body, her head resting against the soft, pillow-like breasts. Her eyes shut, Peach sighs as she cuddles up to the larger woman, whispering to herself, “Mmm, best capture ever...”

Out of instinct, Bowsette slowly wraps her arms around the princess, staring up at the ceiling of her throne room, still unsure if what she just experienced is real. Looking back at her troops from the angle she's in, Bowsette says to them, “Hey, uh...can you guys pull the draw bridge up? I'm, uh...I'm not sure I want Mario seeing me like this...”

 

########

Hi everyone. I know I don't ask this often, but I'd like to know what you think of this story. Comments are always welcome, of course. ^_^

Also, I'll be doing something a little different with this and take requests for ongoing chapters. I'll likely be taking the best suggestions between here and Hentai Foundry, so let me know what you'd like to see.


End file.
